This is Halloween
by StJoanofArc
Summary: [ modern! halloween au] October is a busy month throughout England with the holidays; not to mention how strange things were when a creepy man in a bookstore tells Ciel that "he" was watching over him. Shaking off the ominous feelings, Ciel Phantomhive should've paid closer attention to what was going on. Halloween was coming.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Boys and girls of every age"**_

The beginning of October marks many things worldwide.

More specifically, in England, the first week is also known as Children Book's Week. Meaning that when walking across London, you would see all these different libraries and book stores with signs advertising different kinds of discounts. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't feel the slightest bit of sympathy for the kids who cry as their parents drag them in to the stores. It was as if the adults had been looking for a reason, a day, a week that would sober whiny kids into mature beings.

If you asked Ciel, the "national week," didn't stop the bastards from crying about their dying wishes to have the newest Funtom toy. Not that it bothered Ciel, he was quite pleased for his father that his business was booming across England. If most people had taken into account that a Phantomhive was in their presence, Ciel would surely be placed in a hot spot.

Though he supposes that it doesn't matter that he was a sixteen-year-old boy as long as his parents were around. His lovely father and mother had decided that Ciel still fit into "children's books." They practically forced him out of the house a couple of hours before, telling him not to come home unless he has brought back books with him. _Be an attribute to society. _

He stops in front of an impeccable, well-known, high-class toy store. One that, most certainly, sells Funtom products. Drawing his lips into a thin line against the cool weather, Ciel peers in through the window to see the childish objects. His father constantly comes to him for ideas, telling Ciel that he was most creative in his younger age but it wore away with time. Ciel helps bring the ideas to life and try to guide his older father into newer society.

The newest Funtom product was a Jack-in-the-Lantern, not to be confused with a Jack-in-the-Box. Ciel had come up with the idea after looking over his own toys he remembers having as a child. Though Jack-in-the-Box's were an old idea, this product surely brought it back. Rather than a box, just as the name suggests, it takes place in a Jack-O-Lantern instead. When one spins the dial on the side of the pumpkin, a haunting yet vaguely familiar tune plays.

A breeze blows by strongly, freezing Ciel to the bone. He wore a coat, though it had no resistance to the bitter weather that comes along as soon as it hits halfway through September. His pale ears were slowly turning pink, he could see through the reflection of the glass. Sighing, he steps back, running a hand through his hair. He turns and begins to head into the book store right near the toy store.

Giggles and shrieks fill the air, as the parents wait impatiently in a line, arms full of books. Children dance around their parents legs, causing the thin space to be cramped. Boys and girls of every age were all screaming and causing Ciel a headache. Curling his lip, he sneers at a child who accidentally steps in front of him. The kid, a girl with brown hair, shrieks and runs away to her mother.

Ignoring the noises around him, Ciel makes his way to the back of the store. The further back you got into the store, the age levels went up. Children books were near the front, while darker novels lay in the dim lighting. He lets his eyes adjust and steps forward, the old floorboard creaking.

"Damn this week," Ciel murmurs, eying the front of the building before turning back to the bookshelf in front of him. The different sections, different genres were all marked with colorful signs against the dark wood. He finds himself in the fiction section. Scowling, he walks through the thin aisles that seperate the different areas of the bookstore. Hearing a shriek, he looks down to see children laughing as they play patty-cake in front of him.

Rolling his eyes, he looms over them. The children stop and look up at him with wide eyes. The pair includes of two little girls, their hair in braids, gloved hands still clasped together as they watch him with wide eyes.

"Well?" Ciel prods. "Are you going to move or not?" His tone is as bored, as aggressive as ever. He sees the fear flash in their young eyes and suddenly they're both running away, shrieking for their mother.

_Irritating, overreacting children. _

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and looks up to see where this leads him to. He was currently standing on the "Spiritual Fiction," aisle. He scoffs aloud, "Why in the bloody hell am I over here? This genre is for _children _who are so much as scared and messed-up as their own reflections."

"I find this section quite intriguing, really," comes another voice. Ciel gasps, thinking that he had been alone. Turning around he sees a man standing across from him. He was leaning against the bookshelf, his eyes gleaming. Ciel swallows.

He was probably around twenty-five, though something told Ciel he was much older. He had long, silvery hair that was hanging around the man's face. He was wearing a hat that covers his eyes and advertised the word, "Undertaker." The oddest part wasn't his hat, or even his mysterious aura - no, it was what the man was wearing the confused Ciel. It was currently fourty-two degrees outside on the cold October day, and this man was wearing an open, dark gray and black striped flannel that revealed his slimly muscled chest. His black skinny jeans clung to his hips and unnaturally thin legs. Beaten up Doc Martens cover his feet, making low thumping sounds as the stranger makes his way towards Ciel.

Ciel remains calm outwardly, but his heart was beating faster by the second. It was as if each step the man took towards him, he could see flashes of his funeral. _Oh God, what in the bloody hell is going on with me?! _Opening his mouth to tell the "Undertaker," to fuck off, he was cut off when he feels long fingernails trailing across his cheeks. Ciel's eyes widen and he straightens up, shock making him stay frozen.

The man lets out a loud laugh suddenly, and Ciel prays that someone sees this scene and stops the fucking creeper. Unfortunately it falls upon seemingly deaf ears, though Ciel has the sneaking suspicion that for some reason people couldn't see this. It was as if everything was loud and silent at once, and he was locked in front of this man.

"My, my." The man's voice sounds raspy, like he was breathless from too much laughing. He grins in a _childish_ way that makes Ciel's heart drop in a _serious _way. Flashes of Ciel's life runs through his head and he swallows thickly. His parents. His aunt. All the things he didn't do and regrets. All the things he did do and regrets. Everything, down to the last detail.

And then everything was gone and he was hit with the realization of how serious and odd this situation was.

It was as if his body was trembling under the skin, blood thumping and screaming at him to _run run run and don't look back, don't come back, leave. _Ciel wishes he could find it in himself to conjure up his fighting courage and race away. But he couldn't, he feels as if he did then he'd miss out on something very important. Information that will change his life.

"He chose well," the Undertaker giggles, his black-painted nails skimming over Ciel's soft face. A surge of indignity rushes through Ciel. _What the fuck was he talking about? _And how _dare _he touch a Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog?

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure it's stupid," Ciels says bitingly. "Now leave me alone and maybe I'll let you go while you have a chance."

He defiantly meets the man's eyes for a moment, finding them under all his messy hair. His breath picks up, because he was looking at a dead man.

The Undertaker had yellow eyes. A bright, haunting yellow - glowing like a dead man's glassy gaze, glowing like the Cheshire Cat against a deathly pale face. Ciel was suddenly hit with the smell of this man - earth and rotting carcasses. He felt like throwing up dry; no, this man definitely was not normal. The feeling of dying is racing through his veins in a way that was worse, much much much _worse _than before. It was as if as soon as the connection of their eyes was made, everything was black. The oddest part was it was like he could feel nothing and everything right in place. It felt like Ciel was laying down rather than standing up, laying down in _a casket, getting lowered into the ground, the smell of six-feet-deep earth surrounding him and his loved ones faces streaming with tears. _

Ciel gasps, clawing on to a near bookstand, shoving the man further away from him. "What are you doing?" he chokes out.

"Visiting you, of course," the man cackles. He leans forward. "Why, I thought today you'd for sure be getting into one of my lovely caskets, but we must hold it off for a different day. Wouldn't want him to get mad, would we?" A secret smile is crossing the bastard's face. He taps his white face with his dark, long fingernails, as if deep in thought. Ciel shudders.

"Who in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ciel snaps, trying to regain dignity from acting like a small, scared child. He refuses to be seen as weak, as _pathetic _by someone as creepy as the "Undertaker."

The man starts howling with laughter. He leans against a bookshelf opposite of Ciel, laughing harder until he was sliding down. Ciel wrinkles his nose. _Disgusting. _Perhaps he was on drugs and was just messing with him. However, something tells Ciel that he was incorrect and that the man was sane - well, sane enough for someone like him.

The man looks up at Ciel, and wipes his eyes like he had cried from how funny Ciel was. Ciel was practically _bristling _with fury. First, this man had come up to him and _touched _him, and then _laughed _at him? Ciel was about to start a fight if this man didn't get to the point soon or, better yet, leave him _alone_.

"'Hell,'" the man cackles. "'_Hell.'" _He starts laughing again and Ciel decides it's high time to leave. Turning around, he begins to walk away, when the man calls after him. "If you want information, you can stay. You did make me laugh as payment, after all."

Ciel stops and turns around. Sighing, he crosses his arms. "What? Make it quick. I don't have time for the likes of you."

The "Undertaker," shakes his head, the smile never leaving his face. It was just as creepy as he was. "He's waiting for you," he finally informs. "Or, rather, he's been waiting for you for a while now. Oh, how much fun this will be." He claps his hands.

"Who are you talking about?" Ciel demands. The "Undertaker," giggles and shakes his head, pressing a finger to his lips. Ciel glares down at the man sprawled out across the floor, before turning around and starting away again. He hears thuds behind him but doesn't look back. The "Undertaker" calls after him again.

Against his better judgement, he stops again. "What is it this time?" Ciel was on the verge of _killing _this laughing bloody fool.

The "Undertaker" hands him a book. Arching an eyebrow, Ciel takes it. His eyes skim across the front only to find no cover or title. No hints as to who wrote it or what it was about. "What is this?"

"You sure do ask a ton of questions," the Undertaker cackles. "Though, I suppose it's quite alright because you're a funny lad." Shaking his head, silvery hair swishing with his movements, he continues, "You came here for a book, no? So read it."

Ciel looks back down at it. _I wonder what it's about… _Biting his lower lip, deep in thought, he runs the pad of his thumb over the golden-tipped pages. They were worn and a sickly yellow that all older books are. It felt ancient in Ciel's hands. He always had enjoyed old books, but for this _creep _to give it to him…

"I already paid for it." The Undertaker's tone was as amused as it had been the whole time. He makes a "he-he," noise. "Just enjoying reading it."

Ciel watches the man suspiciously. He hadn't searched for the man's yellow eyes since they had first interlocked, and they were luckily hidden behind the man's bangs. "Why are you giving this to me? Is this some kind of childish joke?"

"Of course not," he replies. "Just enjoy." The man suddenly looks off, looking as if he was sharply listening to something someone wasn't there was saying. Ciel listens in, also, and was surprised to hear the sound of rain pounding against the roof of the building. _Great. _

"It seems as if I have business to attend to," the Undertaker remarks. Ciel could hear the sounds of the parents and children still in the front of the store. It was as if he had forgotten all about the fact he was in a sketchy part of the bookstore when he was busy talking to the Undertaker.

"Wait, you can't just -" Ciel starts, because who did this man think he was to do such odd things and then say he had _business to attend to_? No normal person can get away from him after doing such things! He was Ciel Phantomhive.

"I'll see you around, Ciel Phantomhive," the Undertaker laughs with a wave of his hands as he walks away. "Hopefully soon, hopefully _not _soon for you!"

He was out of sight in a blink of an eye.

Ciel blinks, stares down at the book and then looking all around in hopes of seeing the stranger. No one remotely like him was there. The noise of the faint laughter he hears, the same _damned laugh _the Undertaker gargled, was ringing in his ears.

The smell of the earth was still hanging in the air.

It was currently a rainy October 1st, and Ciel Phantomhive stood in a bookstore that he had gone into by his parents orders to celebrate Children's Book Week, and he was left wondering what in the bloody hell just happened.

_Hey, this is a first time I've ever written for Black Butler. The song that I'm using throughout this whole story is called. "This is Halloween." There are several versions, but I prefer Panic! At the Disco's. Hope you enjoy. _


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"**_

Ciel makes his way up the grand staircase, heading towards the East Wing of the house. The hallways, the ones he had tread on while he was even in his mother's stomach were a second nature to him. He was on autopilot, his attention on the strange man that he had met. The book that the Undertaker had given him seem to burn in his hands.

He swears that the book has a ghostly aura, feels like lead in his hands. He wants to put it up on one of the many bookshelves the Phantomhive manor has and forget about it, but something tells him he'll regret it if he does. Pursing his lips he bursts through the door to his room, locking it behind. He places it on the side table next to his bed, and steps around to walk up to the mirror.

Crossing his arms, he peers at his reflection. A teenage boy, around 5'6' looks back at him. His features so much like his father, who was - no doubt - probably entertaining guests. They had the same slate colored hair, though Vincent Phantomhive's bordered black and Ciel's was a gray-blue. They had the same face shape, which includes of defined cheekbones and a thin frame. He received both of his parents smooth, milky skin without any marks. His big, navy eyes are the trait he had received from his mother.

He startles at the knock on the door, and is greeted by a maid. "Your mother requests your presence in the garden, sir," she says. "You've got guests, namely Mr. Sutcliff and Dr. Angelina."

"Thank you," he answers stiffly. "I'll be there soon."

The maid bows and leaves the room. Ciel frowns after her, before flopping back on to his bed. He lays there, surrounded in the warm silk sheets that suddenly seem freezing cold against his skin. Though he had been inside for a while and should be long since comfortable, he remains like ice. It was if the young man was suffering from a fever, when in reality he was still mourning over the afternoon events.

He runs a hand through his hair, staring at the ceiling. "That bastard," he murmurs aloud. "It's all his fault." Though he should be mad, Ciel felt something akin to _frightened _- not that he'd ever admit it. If anything, he would never allow another to know of his problems. He wasn't even sure if it was a problem. It could've been just an incompetent man who was on drugs of some sort.

Still, something tells him that bugged him was how the Undertaker mentioned "him." _Him. _The word, though not provocative in itself, the way the man said it almost implied that "He," was someone Ciel would know. Which did not make sense, considering Ciel did not know anyone whom would associate with the likes of the Undertaker. Pursing his lips, he clutches his sheets in his fists.

Who was the man that the Undertaker was talking about? It was almost as if he was saying, "Him" _claimed _Ciel. The Undertaker said he was waiting - almost as if the man , "Him" - was trying how to get to Ciel.

Rising to his feet, he decides that it's time to go out and socialize with his beloved Aunt and her boyfriend Grell. Pressing his lips in a thin line, he slips the coat back on that he took off once he came into his room. His parents loved the outdoors - which was understandable - but they tend to hang around the courtyard even during the coldest of days.

Walking through the hallways, Ciel feels _alone_. No amount of company would be able to change it. Ever since his run-in with the Undertaker he feels a cold, unwelcome presence washing over him. He turns his head, looking to his side to see a flash of black. Sucking his breath in, Ciel fights the urge to jump.

He walks faster. "Stop acting stupid, it was just a shadow," he says aloud, affirming his beliefs. He refused to get to such childish notions that there was something following him. What was next, monsters under the bed? He's practically making fun of himself, arguing with himself and he realizes then that the run-in with the unexpected man had shaken him up more than he'd like to admit.

A butler opens the door to the courtyard, bowing to Ciel. He makes his way on the cobblestone patio, down the marble staircase and towards the table. The Phantomhive garden was beauty, offering maximum hospitality for their guests - and even more importantly, their family. Yet in the evening, Ciel finds himself to be rather pretentious.

When he reaches the dining table, his whole family is placed around it. His parents sit next to each other, his mother holding one of her father's hands in both of her own. They were both smiling and laughing, but anyone could tell they were very much in love with each other. They'd been that way ever since Ciel could remember, and he doesn't recall hearing any arguments between the two of them. His mother, whom he gets his eyes from, with her golden hair. His father, whom he gets most of his features from, with his usual business suit.

He shakes his head. _Act normal. _He feels as if death itself was in the area - as if he was being watched. The crawling feeling was back, more intent now than ever. He shivers, hoping others don't look at him and simply believe it was from the chilliness.

He slips into a seat near his Aunt Angelina, who crushes him in a hug. "Baby," she cooes, and smacks her lips on his cheek. Ciel cringes, her bright red lipstick leaving a mark on his skin.

"Hello, Aunt Angelina," he greets back. His parents both smile and ask him how his day is as Tanaka brings out the tea, pouring Ciel a cup. He thanks the older butler and sips on Earl Grey, listening to the conversation.

"I'm happy it's finally October," his father sighs. "The warm weather is tiring."

"I agree," Aunt Angelina states, brushing her crimson locks out of her face. "It becomes quite annoying after a while. It's pleasurable at the beginning of the season, but wears me out soon."

"It's more humid than anything," his mother interjects. "I like the season, personally. It's bright and everything is in full bloom." She sends a teasing glance in Ciel's direction. "The only thing good about winter and the cooler season is that it becomes closer to my baby's birthday."

"Oh, Mom," Ciel's face heats up. His father chuckles at him, and Aunt Angelina smiles. Mr. Sutcliff snickers, before noisily sipping on his tea.

The conversation continues, light and entertaining. The evening sky begins to darken, all of them having eaten dinner when the sun began setting. Mr. Sutcliff, though as joking as ever, seemed rather tense. Ciel frowns and peers at the man from the corner of his eye, observing the way he typed away at his cell phone.

"Dear God, I need to be getting home," his aunt gasps from his spot next to him. She fishes her phone out of her pocket, and checks the time. It read 9:00 P.M. "I have a doctor's union to go to in the morning." She leans over and kisses Ciel on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you, as usual, Ciel dear." She says goodnight to his parents and turns back to Mr. Sutcliff. "Are you coming, Grell?"

"Yes, Madam," he answers teasingly, his seat scraping the ground as he gets out of it. "It was _lovely _to be around all of you again. Have a nice evening, all of you," he motions his arms wide, so the whole Phantomhive family could receive his wording.

"You also, Grell," his mother reassures.

Aunt Angelina and Mr. Sutcliff begin to walk away, but Ciel notes how the red-head man looks back. He looks right at Ciel, his eyes holding a challenge.

It was if Grell was wishing him to have a terrible evening.

Suffocating. The bear's fur was suffocating Ciel Phantomhive.

He screams, his mouth opening up. The bear was _laying _on him. He could feel the stinging teeth, used for catching teeth, on his shoulder. His pleas for help were covered by the fur.

Everything was black, he couldn't see. He struggles, kicking his feet out, flailing his arms. None of it was working against the bear. If anything, the bear's teeth were tightening around his neck. Fiery panic and pain rush throughout his body. He was sobbing, trying everything to fight against this creature.

Heat flushes through his veins. Sweats forms on his covered face, his hands clammy. Adrenaline rushes throughout his body. Ciel couldn't even identify if he was dead or alive; everything was the color of a raven's wing. Everything was so _hot_, burning like a fire. If he remains in this position any longer, he will pass out.

And suddenly the weight is gone. The heat still remains. Ciel struggles on the ground, his cries falling on deaf ears. He was twisting, curling. He could feel the dead leaves on the ground beneath him. His eyes _wouldn't open. _

_Oh my God, I'm going to die! I'm __**dying! **_

His eyelids feel like lead, feel like they are glued together. He struggles, screaming and pleading.

And this is when the coughing begins.

His throat seems to be failing. It was as if the fur was down his throat, as if he was still suffocating even though the weight was off of him. The bite on his shoulder was hit against warm air, making Ciel scream out. He struggles, wrenching out the coughs. Nothing was helping, and Ciel was trying to choke out, _Open your eyes, dammit! _

The reality of the situation was terrible. Ciel Phantomhive was going to die in a wooded area, due to a bear. He was going to suffocate and overheat and the pain would continue until he died.

Just like that, his eyes come snapping open. He wheezes, looking around wildly while still laying down. He couldn't move at all, only his eyes. His vision was blurry, the moon flowing overhead. A flash of red was peeking in through the pale light and his eyes latch on to it desperately.

Blood was traveling down his arm, warm and sticky against his boiling skin. It was like poison, and burned him just like the liquid. He coughs desperately. His eyes remain firm on the figure, however. It gets closer until Ciel can finally make out what the red was.

It was Grell Sutcliff - Aunt Angelina's boyfriend.

Ciel tries desperately to choke out his name, to scream at the man to help him. Grell looms over Ciel's frozen body. He wants to yell_, Help me help me _help _me! _but nothing gets through. It was all shrieking noises, none of them coherent.

He realizes something that causes his weak breathing to get caught in his closed throat. Grell was _smiling. _His eyes glitter with some kind of sickeningly humorous light, and his gloved hands reach down. Ciel suddenly wants to get _away _from this man.

Grell cries out in his same teenager-like, whining tone, "Now now, Ciel-_chan_, stop making gurgling noises and be quiet." His hands grip Ciel's shoulders, one of his hands steady on his wound. Ciel screeches in pain at the contact, eyes full of unshed tears as he begs Grell to let go of his bleeding bite mark. Grell clucks his tongue disapprovingly and picks Ciel up by his grip on his shoulders.

The pain intensifies as Grell recklessly turns Ciel around to see what was in front of him. The dead body of a snarling bear was in front of him. Ciel can see his form molded on the ground, blood soaking up in the dead leafs. A strong burning smell, along with gray fog, enters his vision suddenly.

He drags his gaze from the bear further up the slope of the wooded hill, to see a perfect view of the burning Phantomhive mansion.


End file.
